Their Son
by Kari Kasumi
Summary: Set seventeen years after Harry and the gang are in Hogwarts, Harry and Draco have a son and he has just turned sixteen. Much interesting things occure.
1. Chapter 1

**Their Son **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters nor do I own Hogwarts, that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling I'm afraid. I am a poor high school student so please do not sue me. This is a story from my imagination and all characters that are obviously not named in the HP books are mine.

Warnings: slash, AU - i guess, though it could happen I think

Summery: Set seventeen years after Harry and the gang are in Hogwarts, Harry and Draco have a son and he has just turned sixteen. Much interesting things occure.

* * *

Chapter One

I always knew I was different. Always. Ever since I was little, about four years old, I knew that I was unlike most little boys. Whenever I got angry, I could do things that no one else at my daycare could do; I could make things float in the air; when I was angry with the other children I would inadvertantly hurt them. I was thrown out of daycare for that, even though I told them that I was unable to control it. No one believed me. Except my fathers.

That's another thing about me that is different. I have two dads. And one of them gave birth to me. I was never allowed to tell anyone that though. Not even after I started going to the Other school every year. Hogwarts. I met other people who were like me. But I was still different. My dads still would not let me tell anyone that Harry had given birth to me just the year after they had gotten out of Hogwarts themselves. It was a rule with my dads, the only real rule they had ever enforced: tell no one about Daddy Harry giving birth to me and avoid talking about both Daddy Harry and Daddy Draco the best that I could.

And now I am even more different. I just turned sixteen two days ago. I came into my Inheritence. I am no longer human like I had thought I was. I am like my father Draco, a veela. Half-veela actually, but veela none the less. Luckily I am not in school right now. It would be bad to have come into my Inheritance without my dads to be with me. Draco is explaining to me the basics of being veela. I have to be careful of my magnetic attraction. If I am not careful I could have every jerk in Hogwarts chasing after me when I get back to school in September. And I am going to be scenting my mate soon, or so Draco tells me.

I'm sixteen and I am going to have a mate for life. This will not be fun. Or it might be, if the same kind of things happen as what happened when Draco scented Harry and was trying to get him to be his mate. Draco had told me what happened, all the awkwordness, the blushing, and the intense pull toward one another that had scared both of them. I was shocked when they told me that they had not always been close to one another. Their early hatred of one another was shocking as well, you wouldn't have been able to tell it by the way they were with each other now, always holding hands and and snuggling with one another. It was sweet to know that the muggle addage was true: there _is _a fine line between love and hate.

School starts in less than two weeks. Harry was fretting over my charms that kept the attraction in check, and Draco was brewing a potion aimed at surpressing my sexual needs. According to Draco I would be unable to hold myself back when I scented my mate unless I took the potion.

I don't have a clue to who I might scent. All I'm hoping for is a boy, I really don't feel like going straight. Yes, I am gay, and it's not that surprising if you actually look at me. I look like I would be gay. At least, that's how it seems to me. But most people would probably say that I was just a pretty boy. I am tall, thin, and slimly muscled. My eyes are grey-silver like Draco's and my hair is black like Harry's and contantly in dissary. I wear somewhat feminine clothing, or so I'm told by my band mates; I love wearing fishnet shirts, armwarmers, all that manner of things. I wear eyeliner and dark eyeshadow all because I feel like it. I wear baggy pants with all manner of straps and chains hanging on them. And to the shock most people, even my fathers, -but not my band- I indulge my feminine side by wearing a cerise g-string. Well, I'm wearing my cerise one today. I have others, many others.

My dads are right now looking at me as though I had just sprouted a second head and a third arm.

"Cale, why are you playing with your g-string?" Harry asks me and it is only then that I realize that I am grinning like a fool. I was indeed playing with the thin strap resting on the almost nonexistant curve of my left hip.

"No reason Dad. I was just thinking about what it will be like to scent my mate. Wondering when I would scent him," I respond and then hastily add, "or her."

"Cale, we know that you are gay and we hope that you will scent a male mate, but nature sometimes does not work that way." Draco tells me, a reassuring smile on his pale face. Harry goes to him, leaving me with a finger still hooked in my g-string, and slips a tan arm around his waist. They love each other so much, I can't wait to have that with my mate.

"Cale, why don't you go check on that owl of yours?" Harry asks, nuzzling his nose against Draco's neck.

"Okay, Dad. I get it, you want to have sex with Dad here in the kitchen. All you had to do was say so," I grinned at them and gladly ran up the stairs to my room. Closing the door, I look around the massive black space and smile. I'm going to miss it when I have to go back to Hogwarts in nine days.

* * *

End Chapter One. Reviews Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Son**

Chapter Two

Cale flopped down on the large black leather couch and turned on the TV. He loved watching TV whenever he got the chance. Harry had always thought it was good for him to know about muggle entertainment. He was currently watching a show called Queer as Folk, one he liked quite a bit. The show was interesting and very true.

Harry came into the living room and looked at the television screen. "Queer as Folk again, Cale?" he asked after about a minute.

"Yeah Dad. I like this show. It's better than most muggle shows."

"Well, Draco sent me in here to remind you to make sure that all of the stuff you want to take with you to Hogwarts is packed. You had better go make sure before he goes and does it himself. I know that you have a few things that you don't want him to see."

Cale hopped up from the couch in a flash. He did have things in his trunk that he didn't want either of his dads to know about. "Yes, Dad. Tape the show for me though, this one is new."

"No problem." Harry pulled out his wand and murmered a quick spell. A VCR appeared out of no where and was whirring as it recorded the muggle show. "Now go on."

Cale did as he was told, going up the stairs to his all black room. He loved his bedroom, with the glow-in-the-dark graffiti on the walls and the lava lamps. He was going to miss his dark room dearly when he went back to Hogwarts in less than three days time. The darkness was his friend, and a great comfort to him. A pure white owl perched in her cage on the black oak desk and cooed when she saw Cale.

"Archer," Cale responded and the owl flew to his shoulder. His thin fingures stroked the feathers lightly. His owl was one of the few things he loved when at Hogwarts; he had few friends at the wretched school. "Will you take notes to my band mates?" At the light nibble on his finger he smiled. Going over to his desk he picked out four pieces of muggle note book paper, the paper he used when at home and not doing his Hogwarts homework.

Archer dropped from his shoulder to his desk as he began to write.

Lindsee,

Hey darling. I'm off to Hogwarts again soon, three days infact. I'm going to talk to Headmisstress McGonagall to see if you guys can come again this year. If not, send me letters constantly, so that I won't be bored. I'm going to hate it this year, for reasons you already know. Quidditch is going to be a bitch as well, the captain left and didn't appoint another one. Come over today if you can, I want to hang out.

Cale

Lucas,

You're coming over today. I've got three days before I have to go back to that school and I want to hang out. Get your ass over here as soon as possible.

Cale

(He was always a lot more forceful with Lucas than with Lindsee.)

Hey Todd,

I'm getting everyone together because I have to go to Hogwarts again in three days. I'm talking to McGonagall about getting you guys to be able to stay with me again. Get over here soon.

Cale

Markee and Lestat,

School starts in three days. Working on getting you guys to be able to come with me again. Hurry and get over here, I want to hang out. Lindsee, Lucas, and Todd are coming too.

Cale

Cale folded each note and tied them to Archer's leg. "Luke, Linds, Todd, and the twins," he told the owl. She hooted softly and flew out of the open window. Cale sighed and looked around his room again. A picture of the band was tacked to his ceiling above his bed. He reached up and pulled it down, looking at each of his friends in turn; Lestat in his wife beater and denim jeans, his twin sister Markee in a lime green tank top, a short skirt with tight, holey pants underneath, Todd with his died green hair and constantly holey clothes - even when he did get new clothes, in under two days there were holes in them-, Lucas in his loose pants and tight shirts and his startling amethyst eyes, and Lindsee. Lindsee was a world unto herself. She wore whatever she had slept in the night before, and her long red hair always hung loose and most of the time in a series of tiny braids, and her scary deep chocolate-cherry eyes. She never followed trends, she was her own person. She was seventeen and had been living on her own since she was fifteen.

"My friends," Cale whispered to himself. He loved them all so much, they were his entire life most of the time. But that was going to change. His mate was going to become his entire life until they bonded, and then his mate would be with him always. "Hopefully they will approve."

"Hopefully we'll approve on what?" Lestat asked in his smooth voice.

"Guys! You're here already!" Cale jumped up and threw his arms around Lestat. Lestat had been his first boyfriend and they were still friends and still affectionate to one another. Lestat's arms wrapped around his waist and he grinned into his taller friend's shoulder.

"Archer gave us your notes as we were walking over. You could have just used the telephone, I know that you have one," Lestat responded. "And what do you hope we will approve on?" He pulled back and sat on Cale's bed.

The other four band members entered the room and asked the same question.

"I told you guys about my Inheritance. I was hoping that you guys would be accepting of my mate when I find him or her. I would hate to have you guys hate my mate, I wouldn't be able to stand it," Cale answered.

"You would too be able to stand it. You'd just get all pissy with us," Lindsee told him.

"Have you heard back from the Headmisstress yet?" Lucas asked running a hand through his pale gold shoulder length hair.

As if on cue a tawny owl flew in through the window and landed on Cale's bed. It held out it's leg to Cale and as soon as the teen took the bit of parchment that was there it flew back out the window and away. Unfolding the parchment he read:

Mr. Potter-Malfoy,

I will allow your friends to come to Hogwarts. I will give them and you, a tower to yourselves. Come to me after you arrive and I will tell you which portrait your tower entrence is behind and what the password is.

Minerva McGonagall

Cale read the note aloud and grinned. Suddenly he was pinned to the bed under the press of many bodies. "Guys," he gasped out. "Guys, I can't breathe." They hurried to get off of him and apologized quickly. "Thanks guys. Do you have trunks packed?"

Markee took that question. "Yeah, we all packed trunks a few weeks ago. We get to ride the train this year right?"

"Yeah, Mark. You guys get to ride the train. But it's pretty boring. Trust me. Just be glad that McGonagall abolished the stupid uniforms. Otherwise you guys would be freaking out. And there is one rule when at Hogwarts. Don't talk about my dads."

"Why not? Isn't having two dads common in the wizarding world?" Lindsee asked.

"Yeah, but my dads don't want people to know that Harry gave birth to me. I mean, they know that everyone in the wizarding world knows that they are mated to each other, but they want people to think that I'm adopted."

Todd looked at Cale. "But since you've come into your Inheritance, doesn't that kind of give away the fact that you are their son?"

"I guess." Cale had not thought about it that way before. He'd have to talk to his dads about it.

"Hey, Cale. We all have to go for a little bit but we'll be back tonight. Sorry to leave so soon. But you could talk to your dads about the whole you being their son thing," Lestat said, and walked to the door, followed by the others. Cale followed them down the stairs and found his fathers waiting for him. He saw his friends out of the house.

"Dad," Cale started.

"You can tell people if you want," Draco cut him off.

"You were listening weren't you?" Cale asked incredulously.

"Yes, but it is our house, so we are allowd to. Plus you left your door open. McGonagall is really allowing you to bring five teenagers that aren't even wizards to school?" Harry inquired.

"Yep, she is. And so you know, Lindsee is a witch, she just went to a different school to get taught. And Todd is part vampire." Cale explained.

"Does he have a mate?" Draco asked.

"He does, it's Lucas," answered Cale. Harry and Draco nodded, it explained why the two boys were always together and why Draco got a strange scent from both of them.

"Are they staying here until you're all going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"If it's okay with you. They left to get their trunks."

"They can stay. Just don't let me catch Lucas and Todd having sex in your room," Draco said.

"I know Dad. That's the rule when any of my guy friends are over; don't get caught having sex in my room. You tell me that every time I have Lestat over. We never even slept together and we dated for over two years."

"Well, that's good. Now, go help them with their trunks. Make sure that they have enough stuff to amuse them on the train," said Harry.

Cale nodded and hurried out of the kitchen door. He ran to catch up with his friends, happy to have them coming with him to the place he hated most of the time. He grinned as he slipped an arm around Lestat's waist, and laughed as he watched Todd trying to bite Lucas on the neck playfully.

End Chapter Two. Reviews Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Son**

Chapter Three - On The Train

In the POV of Cale

It's finally the day that we must board the train to Hogwarts. I've never been this excited for it. I fell like I am being magnetically pulled toward the bright red locomotive. I think my mate is doing that to me. I'm so glad to have my friends with me. They make dealing with this a lot easier. Even though Todd and Lucas keep making out in the middle of the platform. Lestat and his twin, Markee, are looking around at all the witches and wizards in cloaks, something close to disdain on their almost identical faces. I feel sorry for them, they will be horrified when they see what the other students look like when they are at school, they don't look much better than their parents.

My band and I are the most different of everyone here. We are punk, that's the simplest way to say it. We wear what we want, do what we want, all when we want to do it. Lestat actually looks the most presentable out of all of us. He's wearing a white wife beater and a pair of loose fitting black jeans. The only jewelery he has is a silver ring on his left thumb and he only wears it because I gave it to him when we were dating. Markee, on the other hand, seems to be wearing a punk version of a Catholic school girl's uniform, white knee socks and everything, but with safety pins and all other types of pins from bands she loves all over the skirt. She has a tie on, as the uniform demands, and it holds a pin that says: The Difference Between You and Me is That I Realize the Horror of Conformity.

Todd had managed to find and outfit less holey that most of his regular ones, and looked bored. Lucas was running his fingers through Todd's short green hair and was grinning at his vampire mate. Luke was proudly wearing a violet shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of baggy cargo jeans one of his favorite outfits. Lindsee, as usual, was wearing the exact outfit she had fallen asleep in, -a sky blue shirt and extremely loose green sweat pants- and she yawned tiredly, not used to waking before noon, let alone at eight in the morning to get to the train station on time after having breakfast.

I was wearing one of my usual outfits, a black, long sleve fishnet shirt, baggy black pants with straps and chains and huge pockets, and a mulberry g-string. I also had on my favorite pair of black Converse All Stars. Harry and Draco have come to see us onto the train. And Harry keeps complaining about my g-string.

"Cale Sirius Potter-Malfoy, I refuse to let you be seen like this!" Harry says to me and wraps a flannal shirt around my waist and ties it. Like that would actually stay around my hips for very long. "Why do you wear g-strings anyway?"

I don't think he actually wants to know, I just think that it's his "dad" instinct making him ask. "They are comforable, Father," I grumble and look at Lestat and Lindsee. They look embarassed for me. No wonder they're my friends. I want to get on the train so I can get away from the inquiries about my underwear. At least he didn't ask me about sex and Lestat again. Yeah, you heard me right, sex and Lestat. Harry is really really strange and way too interested in my life. I think that he thinks he's being a good dad that way.

"Go get on the train. We won't see you until Christmas, and we will come to see you," Draco tells me, wrapping an arm around Harry and pulling him away from me. I smile thankfully at my blond father. Harry nods, barely keeping himself from commenting about my g-string again, I can tell.

"Come on, guys. The train is about to leave," I call to Todd and Lucas, who are busy making out again, and head for the nearest open door onto the train. Our trunks had been put aboard about twenty minutes ago and I wanted to find an empty compartment. Even though with the six of us, we could have cleared a compartment easily.

After waving good bye to Harry and Draco, i turn back to my friends and say, "We need to find a compartment. And then I want to scent my mate." I walk up the corridor in the train and look in until I find an empty compartment near the back. It took about fifteen minutes, better than I usually do. We all file into the compartment and close the door behind us. Lestat looks at me and says one word,

"Hungry." He doesn't say it very loud, but he does say it and I look at him questioningly. He just shrugs and says it again.

"The snack cart will be around in a while. I want to scent," I tell him, and all eyes turn to me. "What? I want to find my mate. Is that a crime?" Markee looks like she wants to say yes, as does Lindsee.

Todd on the other hand is looking at me with no emotion. But he says, "Cale, man, you need to find your mate as soon as possible. You are wound too tight as it is. I don't want to see you when you sex drive is so high with no outlet for it. You need to get you mate to love you and want to bond with you as soon as you can. You need to get laid."

He is so nice. I'm a little tired of this. He's been telling me since last year that I need to get laid. Lestat even seconded him this time. I just glare at them and hurry to get out of the compartment so that I will not be distracted. The smell hits me right away, very light, but I can smell it. I turn to the left and then to the right, trying to judge which way the scent is stronger from. A pull leads me to the left, farther down the train until almost the last compartment. Only two people occupy this one compartment, a boy and a girl. I hope the one I'm smelling is the boy. He's cute, I know him. He's reading a book, it looks like one of the muggle books that I have.

The scent gets stonger when he looks up at me with clear blue eyes. His hair is auburn, and there is a light dusting of freckles on his cheeks and over his little nose; a Weasley. The only son of George Weasley to be exact. I think his name is Austin. Or maybe it is Alexander. I'm not sure because all I really notice right now is the scent, cherries and vanilla. Such a beautiful scent too. Just like him. I'm looking into his blue eyes and he's staring right back at me.

"Excuse me," calls the girl in the room, breaking the connection between me and the other boy. "Why are you staring at Alex?" She turns curious brown eyes at me and I can tell that she is a first year.

"Who are you?" I ask the girl. I keep looking at Alexander and he still looks back at me. I can't believe that this lovely creature is going to be my mate.

"Anise Lovegood. Who are you?" She asks back. She is reading the Quibbler, upside down, just like her mother did when she was at school, at least that's what Harry told me when I asked about our current Divination teacher.

"Cale Potter-Malfoy," Alexander answers for me. He knows who I am, good. He's still staring right back at me. I can't wait to tell him that he's my mate. I wonder what his reaction will be. Good I hope. I don't want to spend all year trying to seduce him. Without conscience effort my veela charm/attraction thing kicks in as I stare at this gorgeous teen. He leans closer to me, as though magnetically pulled to me. Just as he is about to reach out to me, he shakes it off and looks back at his book. Damn, so close!

"I'd better be going now. I'll see you later Alexander," I say to him sweetly and back out of the compartment. I hurry back to my own compartment, where my friends are, to be greeted with Todd and Lucas in the middle of grinding against each other on the floor. Stupid vampire and his mate. "I found my mate."

Lindsee looks up at me and grins. "Who is it?" she asks. I love how she's actually thoughtful enough to ask me, unlike the stupid vampire and his mate.

"Alexander Weasley. The only Weasley ever sorted into Slytherin House," I tell her and Lestat gasps. I don't know why he gasps like that over something as little as finding out that my intended is a Weasley.

"He's perfect. Exactly your type. Nature chose well for you," Markee says, looking at me with her pale aqua eyes. She shoots a short glare at her twin, silently ordering him to shut up about my mate. Markee always sticks up for me like that.

"Ammarkeenlaeoram, I can gasp anytime I please, over anything I please. Stop glaring at me," Lestat grumbles. It's not a good sign when he uses Markee's full name. Lestat never uses her full name, he always says that it doesn't suit her at all; he was the first one to start calling her Markee. He appears very angry at the fact that my intended mate is a Weasley... I don't know why he'd be angry over that, I can't control nature.

"Lestat, you have no right to be angry about Alexander being Cale's mate. You and Cale broke up a year ago. I can't believe that you would be not happy for him," Lindsee interjected before Markee could begin screaming at the sandy haired teen that she currently has the misfortune of being related to.

"But he's a Weasley! You hear how everyone talks about Weasleys. You can't tell me that I'm wrong in this." Lestat tries to make a point but it is hopeless. He knows that he is losing as he says it.

"People only talk about Percy Weasley and his children like that, never Fred and George and Ron and Ginny and Bill and Charlie. Never Molly and Arthur. I can't believe you Lestat. You should know better. I swear, if I ever hear you talk bad about Alexander and the majority of his cousins again, I will not hesitate to hurt you," I threaten lowly. My veela instincts have kicked in and I don't know what came over me. Even Todd and Lucas look up at me in shock at the anger in my voice. Lestat is looking at me in horror, afraid to move. I turn away, not wanting to see his stricken look any longer.

Markee and Lindsee come to me, touch my shoulders, try to make me turn and look at them. They want to calm me down, keep me from feeling the way I do. But it won't help at all. Lestat is going to be on my bad side from now on. Lindsee comes to stand in front of me, knowing that I won't turn around.

"Cale, he didn't mean for it to hurt you. He was just being stupid, believing that the talk about Percy was talk about all the Weasleys. He wants to apologize. Can you ever forgive him?" Her voice is soft, soothing. She knows just how to talk to calm me down, having witnessed Harry use the same tone so many times before.

My silver eyes meet her chocolate-red ones and I smile weakly at her. "I won't be able to forgive him. Not after this. But I can be nice, and I can be his friend again. He should know that you never disrespect a veela's mate, ever." I'm compelled to hug her suddenly and my arms and body move of their own accord; my arms wrap around her and I bury my head in her shoulder. This should be a happy time for me, I've found my mate, but Lestat has caused it to take a lot out of me and I am feeling very drained.

Third Person POV (weird time to put it in this way, but hey, what the hell)

Cale and Lindsee remained embraced for quite a while longer. A prefect came down the corridor of the train to tell everyone that soon they would be arriving in Hogsmeade Station and that everyone should be ready to get off. Markee shoved the boy back out of the compartment after he began staring at Todd's fangs, and slammed the sliding door shut. She glared at her twin brother once more and flopped down on one of the seats.

"Lestat, you better get over this thing! I won't stand for it and neither will Cale," Lindsee told the pale boy exasperatedly. She had let go of Cale and joined Markee in glaring at Lestat.

"Yeah, Les. You should have known better. Don't you remember how I was with Luke?" Todd asked. He and his mate were still on the floor, looking up at their four friends.

"I get it. Geez, I know better now okay? Let's just forget I ever said anything about him. I'm sorry." Lestat was still in a state of shock-horror, afraid to move too much or speak too loudly. He hesitantly looked over at Cale and was shocked to see the neutral look on his face.

"I can't forget it but I will think of it as a slip on your part. Lestat, remember what I said earlier. Don't ever insult my mate. Veela are more posessive than Vampires." Cale slumped down in the seat, his shaggy black hair falling into his silver eyes. He touched the piercing in his lip, still unsure of how it looked to everyone. Lucas had talked him into getting it done yesterday and he was still unused to the feel of it in the center of his bottom lip.

Among their group, the rest of the train ride was in silence.

In another compartment somewhere down near the end of the train

Anise Lovegood threw down her copy of The Quibbler after Cale Potter-Malfoy left. "What in the world was that Alex?" she huffed, tossing her long coffee brown hair over her shoulder. "Who is he and why did he barge into our compartment?"

"I told you his name, Anne. He's Cale Potter-Malfoy. I don't know why he was here but I can venture a guess. Draco is veela, Harry is his mate. I think that Cale came into his inheritance and was scenting for his mate," Alex explained. He was shocked that Cale's scenting would have led him to their compartment.

"So he's veela? He doesn't look like a veela."

"Trust me Anne, he's veela. I felt his pull. Didn't you feel it?"

"No, I didn't feel anything. What did he do?"

And that's when it dawned on Alex. The only reason that he would feel the pull and not Anise who was right there when it happened was if _he_ was Cale's mate. "He was telling me that I was his mate. Or the veela blood in him was telling me." Alex closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to calm himself. "He's the one I told you about, over the summer."

"The guy you love? Are you serious? It was him you were talking about? I thought you said he was straight? He doesn't look straight at all," Anise replied. "You can tell that he is gay. It's obvious. Did you not see the g-string?"

"Shut up Anne. I can't tell who's gay and who's not. So I just assume that everyone is straight. I didn't want to get my hopes up." He looked at his young friend. "I can't believe I'm his mate," he sighed in awe.

"I can't believe it either. What is your father going to say about this?" Anise asked. She had never seen Alex look as happy as he did at that moment.

"I don't know. I hope he doesn't get pissed. Maybe I should have Aunt Luna tell him."

"You want my mother to tell your father that you're gay and mated to the son of the most famous couple in history? Yeah, that'll go over well. I can see the explosion now. Your father will be a lot more accepting if _you _tell him." Anise nodded as she said it. Alex would be hesitant to tell his father, but he would get over it if she made him do it. "Don't you remember anything about what your aunt Hermione told you about your father in Hogwarts?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"Your father slept around. He dated his best friend Lee for a while, remember? He won't be pissed that you're gay. He'll be pissed that you're mated to the offspring of Draco Malfoy. When we get to school I can help you write a letter to him explaining. Okay?" Anise was being her normal helping self. She was a practiced peacemaker and she was only eleven.

"Okay. But be warned, if my father gets angry with me I'm blaming it all on you." Alex looked down at the book in his hands. Why had Cale looked at the book? He wouldn't know about muggle books, would he? Malfoy didn't like things muggle, at least that's what people said. But then again Harry had been raised with muggles. And Anne Rice was a witch, she just wrote for muggles. Alex had once again made himself confused.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Son**

Chapter Four

3rd Person POV

Six sixteen-year-old punks stood in a tight group. Lestat and Ammarkeenlaeoram Tourington stood next to each other, identical down to the grumpy expressions aside from the gender difference. Markee's eyes were narrowed at everyone around her, she was being stared at by many a guy for her school girls outfit. Lestat was glaring as well, but at two of the guys in their group. Todd McCalaster and Lucas Michaels were engaged in one of their normal "things," Lucas leaning back into Todd's chest and Todd with his mouth to Luke's neck. Their random displays of mated-ness made Lestat want to wretch.

Lindsee Masters had her arm wrapped around Cale Potter-Malfoy, trying to keep him from running after a red-head that had just run past the group. "Cale, you can see him in the Great Hall at the feast. He is in Slytherin with you after all," she whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, he likes you back, I can tell."

"Really Lind? Are you sure?" Cale seemed to panic. He needed to be reassured by his intended, his veela side was panicing bad. He struggled against Lindsee, but it was useless, the girl had a tight hold on him.

"Believe me. You know that I am unable to tell a lie." It was true. When Lindsee had found out that she was a witch she had gone to the wizarding school in America, and at the school her blood had been infused with a truth potion rendering her incapable of lying.

Lestat looked at his friends. "I think we're supposed to get into one of the carriages." He motioned for the rest to follow him to one of the carriages lined up to the side of the platform and up the road. Together they smushed into one. "Do we get a room to ourselves again? Or do we have to stay in the regular dorms like when you were in second year, Cale?"

"McGonagall said that you'll be staying in my prefects room. It's been expanded to fit all of us. But if they want, Lindsee and Markee can stay with the girls in Slytherin or Gryffindor," replied Cale, staring out the window of the carriage. He wanted to be with his intended, not stuck in a carriage with his band. He fidgeted in Lindsee's hold, trying to get away, even though he wouldn't be able to get out of the carriage. "I want Alexander," he whispered to himself. Even before he came into his Veela inheritance he had thougth about Alexander Weasley a few times, and now that the red head was to be his mate, his mind was occupied with thoughts of red hair, blue-green eyes, and freckles.

"We're almost to the school Cale. You can search Alexander out when we get to the Great Hall. Just calm down," Markee mumbled, resting a hand on the lead singer's knee. She was leaning against her brother, trying her hardest not to fall asleep.

In another carriage...

Alexander Weasley and Anise Lovegood were trapped in a compartment with some of Alex's cousins. Alex was huddled up against the side of the carriage, afraid of his cousins. Anise was glaring at the three of them that were in the compartment and had a hand resting on Alex's shaking shoulder.

Maria Weasley growled at her younger cousin, knowing that he was afraid. She was laughing sadisticly at him and glaring at the first year that was glaring right back at her. Maria tossed her deep auburn hair over her shoulder and broke her gaze from the stupid little girl to look at one of her other cousins.

Dustin Weasley punched his older cousin Alex in the stomach as the red head tried to readjust to make himself comfortable. Dustin was in third year, but outweighed Alex by at least fourty pounds and was about six inches taller. His dark aquamarine eyes were narrowed as he drew his arm back to punch Alex again. Anise caught his arm with one hand and smacked him across the face with the other. For how small she was, she was quite strong from sparring regularly with her older sisters, and held onto Dustin's arm with little trouble.

Maria looked at the little coffee brown haired girl in awe. Never before had anyone stopped Dustin from beating on his cousin. She let out a huff, and turned her violet eyes to the only unmoved person in the carriage. Osheyia Clearwater was gazing around the group, looking disdainfully at Dustin and Maria, approvingly at Anise. Osheyia was the cousin that scared Alex for a different reason than the others did. Osheyia was slim and dark, so unlike her parents that everyone was afraid; she was the only one of Percy and Penelope's children that was not treated badly because of her parents.

Osheyia had black hair and deep blue eyes, and her skin was a smooth, milky white because she hated going outside in the daytime and usually locked herself in a dark dungeon for days at a time, choosing to focus on her school work and writing. She was wearing a rumpled black tank top and a long black skirt, caring not about her appearance but for the comfort of her clothes. "Dustin Lexington Weasley," she spoke softly yet dangerously. "Do you not remember the rule that I have been enforcing upon you since the summer?" She locked her eyes with the third year.

"'Do not hurt Alexander in any way or eles you will return the pain to me ten fold,'" Dustin quoted, a quiver in his voice. He was afraid of Osheyia, he always had been, but he could never stop himself from hurting his cousin.

Osheyia nodded, he did understand what she had to do now, and turned to look at Anise. "What's your name?" she asked the first year.

"Anise Lovegood. This is my first year at Hogwarts," Anise answered. She released Dustin's hand and tossed a glare his way.

"I'm Osheyia Clearwater. I'm a sixth year Slytherin. Why did you stop Dustin from hitting Alexander?" Osheyia's dark eyes bore directly into Anise's cocoa ones, reading the girl easily.

"Alex doesn't deserve to be beat on. He has enough going on right now. And if Ca-" Anise cut herself off, not wanting to tell this dark girl about Alex being the mate of a veela.

Osheyia caught the girl's hesitation. She read in the girl's eyes that something major was going on with Alex, and it had started on the train. Moving her eyes to Alexander she tried to read him on the surface but caught nothing. Delving deeper into him she caught his thoughts quite easily.

_Anise almost told them about Cale being a veela and me being his mate. At least she stopped before she said too much. I can't let Dustin and Maria know about this, they'll use it against me, I know it! _Alexander thought.

Osheyia decided to speak with him in his mind, to dispell his fear of the two idiots finding out. _Alexander, Maria and Dustin will not know. If you want any help with being mated to a veela, or if you just want to talk, I'm here, _she told him. _I'm glad that you have someone now. You deserve someone who will love you._

_Osheyia? You're in my mind? And you heard what I was thinking about?_

_Yes... And I think that Cale is good for you. I know him. _

_You know him? How?_

_I'm in Slytherin too you know. And I always talk to Cale when he's in my dungeon while I tutor him in Potions. You'd think with Draco as one of his fathers he'd be better. But he's not, he really sucks. _Osheyia laughed mentally, knowing just how much that statement was really true in more than one way.

"Alex, are you okay? You're being really quiet," Anise inquired. She was looking between Osheyia and Alex, feeling some sort of magical change in the air between the two cousins.

_I love him back, you know? But I don't want to be able to get preggers... I've heard that male pregnancies suck. _Alex thought. He could feel the carriage slow down, they were nearing the school. "I'm fine Anise, don't worry about me right now." He _did _want to have a baby, but pregnency freaked him out. He'd get fat and he'd crave really weird foods and the baby would make him pee all the time. In his mind he kept repeating, _My bladder is not a squeezy toy! _The carriage came to a stop and they all got out.

"Your bladder isn't a squeezy toy?" choked out Osheyia, her eyes tearing up with surpressed laughter. She hadn't meant to repeat what Alexander had thought aloud, it just slipped out. She walked with Anise and Alex up the drive to the school. "You really do think some weird things Lex."

"Osheyia, what are you talking about?" asked Anise, completely confused.

"I can read minds. And Alex is thinking some pretty weird stuff. It's funny. Do you want to know?" Osheyia laughed. Sure, Anise was a first year, but the girl was pretty okay in Osheyia's book if she stuck up for Alex like she did in the carriage. Damn it, Osheyia thought to herself. I have to punish Dustin sometime tonight. Damn him, the little prick. But he needs to learn.

Anise nodded, but muttered that she didn't want to intrude upon Alex's mind. She spotted green hair in the crowd pushing towards the entrance hall to the casle. "Hey, isn't that one of the boys that Cale was walking with?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should go to them Alex," Osheyia suggested. She wanted to help in any way she could, and if it meant forcing Alex to go see his future mate, then so be it.

"Why? I don't know if Cale's home friends will like me," Alex replied hesitantly.

"I've seen the way that the Todd, the green haired one, and Lucas are with each other, they're mates. Therefore, they will know about Cale and will accept you because you are his mate. Trust me. You need to get over you self conscienceness. So, go to him. I know you want to," Osheyia pushed her cousin away, up the stone stairs toward the group of punk rockers.

Alex stumbled up the stairs and immediately a strong pair of arms grabbed hold of him.

End Chapter Four


End file.
